1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active load isolator and a method of isolating loads, and more particularly to an active load isolator to isolate low-level analog circuits from high current switching circuits, a method of isolating low-level analog circuits from high current switching circuits, and a wireless speaker that includes the active load isolator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A transceiver is a device that has both a transmitter and a receiver. The amount of current required by the transceiver for transmission of data can be quite different from the amount of current required for reception of data. For example, assume that the transceiver requires 450 mA for sending data and 35 mA for receiving data. The transceiver may be expected to rapidly alternate between transmitting and receiving data. As an example, the transceiver may be attached to a wireless speaker. In such a configuration, the transceiver would be constantly switching between receiving audio signals from a source and sending acknowledgements back to the source. This constant switching requires supplying the transceiver with alternating current amounts, for example, 35 mA and 450 mA. However, this constant switching induces low-level signal disturbances into the circuits that are attached to the transceiver. When the transceiver is attached to a speaker amplifier, the low-level signals disturbances can be translated into audible noise.
Thus, there exists a need for a circuit that can isolate a low-level circuit, such as a speaker amplifier, from signal disturbances induced by a current switching circuit, such as transceiver.